


La gloria de aquellos que aman.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu quest au (?, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Magic-Users, Reincarnation, angsty, demon oikawa, idk what else
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: Infiltrarse al reino del  gran demonio Oikawa había parecido una  buena idea, no era  por nada que sus habilidades de brillante  estratega le habían llevado a incontables  victorias,  haber sido interceptado por esbirros de bajo nivel no era parte de su plan, ni mucho menos  yacer inmovilizado en la  habitación de  Oikawa.





	La gloria de aquellos que aman.

 

 

Infiltrarse al reino del  gran demonio Oikawa había parecido una  buena idea, no era  por nada que sus habilidades de brillante  estratega le habían llevado a incontables  victorias,  haber sido interceptado por esbirros de bajo nivel no era parte de su plan, ni mucho menos  yacer inmovilizado en la  habitación del mencionado. Cerró los ojos al escuchar  los pasos feroces avanzar  hacia  él, una gota de sudor se deslizó silenciosa sobre su sien  mientras pensaba  en los  posibles  escenarios que a continuación sucederían. Todos guiaban  a lo mismo. Muerte.  

 

“Así que eres  tú la escoria que reina Seijoh.” Gruñó aún teniendo pleno conocimiento de su posición poco ventajosa,  un suspiro pesado dio inicio a una risa que matizaba condescendencia  y superioridad, la luz era escasa y pese a ello un rayo de luna iluminaba  la cabellera  castaña del demonio, una risa  traviesa se dejó Salir de los labios ajenos. “Iwa chan.” Dijo bajando a la altura de su rostro tomando con su diestra  el mentón del caballero.  Un chasquido salió de los labios de  Iwaizumi, lo peor que podría suceder  era morir, o al menos eso pensó al sentir la dulce fragancia del enemigo. Los ojos esmeralda se movieron inquietos  sobre los castaños, una sensación de terror  absoluto consumió su cuerpo al  notar la sonrisa  confiada de su enemigo.

 

“Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido.”  Dijo ladeando sus labios en una sonrisa.  “Tengo mejores  planes  para  ti.” Obtuvo  como  respuesta  Hajime  mientras el castaño deshacía las  ataduras. “Al parecer no  te dieron una  grata  bienvenida.” Dijo suavizando su tono a la par que analizaba la heridas menores del moreno. “Les dije que no te lastimaran.”  Hajime arqueó una  ceja sin comprender el monólogo del castaño y aliviado al sentir su cuerpo destensarse. “Me disculpo.”  Agregó Oikawa mientras  se sentaba en el suelo frente a él, con suavidad  deslizó una yema sobre la  frente  de Iwaizumi curando con el simple contacto una  herida que atravesaba la misma.

 

“Lo siento Iwa chan, hemos avisado a tu ejército que has muerto.”  Sentenció pasando sus manos  en el torso del caballero curando una herida  de flecha. “La tierra por aquí es árida, no hay flores, no hay vida, solo demonios y entes malignos somos capaces de sobrevivir en estas condiciones.” Dijo Tooru mientras atendía las heridas del caballero. “Puedes tomar un baño, ustedes lo humanos son criaturas muy frágiles, Iwa chan debes descansar apropiadamente, mi magia no puede curarte completamente, considero que no es necesario mencionar que de nada sirve escapar ¿Cierto?”  El demonio ladeó su cabeza y por un momento sonrió de manera  amable causando un escalofrío en la espalda de Iwaizumi.

 

  La  enorme puerta  de madera se cerró tras la salida de Oikawa, no era necesario más que un simple vistazo para percatarse que se trataba de  la  habitación del  demonio, caminó cansado hacia el baño, tomó un baño caliente y vistió la  ropa que estaba ahí asumiendo que era para  él,  había sido  una travesía larga y cansada, el enfrentamiento con los  esbirros le había cansado  y al cansancio físico se sumaba la fatiga mental.  ¿Para qué me necesita? Se cuestionaba Iwaizumi, en primer instancia  había considerado ser un rehén para negociaciones con otros reinos, si bien era un personaje clave en la estabilidad  y paz de los reinos humanos no se consideraba tan importante para ser un peón de un rey demonio del nivel de Tooru, después de todo los demonios podían tomar lo que quisiesen por la  fuerza además  estaba el  supuesto aviso de su muerte, algo no  encajaba del todo, nublado por sus pensamientos y relajándose poco a poco en la cómoda  cama del rey, cayó en un sueño profundo.

 

 “Iwa chan despierta” escuchó en forma de un suave canturreo cuando la  garra  del rey  le picaba una  mejilla, Iwaizumi se sobresaltó por el contacto despertando de forma abrupta al recordar  donde se encontraba.  “Grandes historias se cuentan  sobre el noble  general Iwaizumi.” Dijo  recostado justo a  un lado de él divertido con su reacción. Iwaizumi permaneció en silencio con sus sentidos  alertas. “Sabes, la  inmortalidad  es aburrida.”  Dijo  formando un puchero con sus labios. “Las  estaciones van y vienen, al igual que los enemigos, he visto reinos ser derrocados y líderes perecer.” El demonio hizo un  pausa  y por una fracción de segundo Iwaizumi notó la soledad que yacía oculta detrás de esa sonrisa. Iwaizumi sabía perfectamente la sensación, después de todo había entregado gran parte  de su vida a el ejército, batallas iban y  venían y cuando todo finalizaba una sensación de vacío aparecía  en su pecho, sin un lugar  al  cual llamar hogar deambulaba entre  reinos sirviendo a la realeza, sin un lugar en el mundo en el cual sentirse en casa. “La inmortalidad es aburrida.”  Repitió el demonio, lo  que   realmente decían sus  gestos y matices de voz lo sintió  Hajime como _La  inmortalidad es solitaria_. “Tienes que comer Iwa chan” dijo  incorporándose y acercando una  bandeja con manjares  al moreno. “No te preocupes, solo es comida no hay  nada en ella.”  Dijo  al notar  el gesto desconfiado en el rostro del caballero.

 

 De nueva cuenta  fue dejado en soledad en la enorme  habitación del  rey.

 

Lo días  pasaban de forma  lenta, poco a poco Iwaizumi  se  acostumbraba a las extrañas  visitas del  rey demonio, una  semana  tomó para que Hajime comenzara a  probar bocado,  extrañamente  no  había  nada extraño en los  alimentos que Oikawa llevaba  para él y  a  la dos  semanas  dejó de fruncir  el ceño cuando el demonio le llamaba “Iwa chan.” 

 

No se  trataba de magia… había algo más que hacia que Hajime, el honorable caballero que había guiado a  miles de soldados  a derrocar reinos corruptos a sucumbir  ante el rey demonio. Si bien había en el rostro del moreno rastros de su orgullo mancillado, un brillo de auténtica  curiosidad aparecía en sus  orbes  verdes, una  curiosidad que no podía ser  saciada más que con su tacto, con sus sentidos íntegros.

 

“Pareces tener mucho tiempo  libre para  ser un Rey demonio.” Gruñó  al ver la  figura de su anfitrión ingresar a la  habitación, su tercer semana iniciaba, comió lentamente  ante la intensa mirada del rey. “¿Tengo  algo en la cara?” Preguntó  desafiante algo irritado por el escrutinio del  castaño. “Siempre he pensado que  te ves  realmente lindo cuando comes.” Deslizó el demonio con naturalidad mientras  retiraba  una  miga  de pan de las comisuras del caballero, su ojos se encontraron por un instante y Hajime sintió el rostro  arder, el dulce  aroma que emanaba  el rey lo tensaba, arremetía  violentamente sobre  su olfato embriagándolo,  creando una necesidad injustificada  por  estar cerca de él,  era innegable que Oikawa  era una de las criaturas  más  hermosas que había  visto, pero era algo más allá de su físico que lograba que  Hajime adquiriera autentico interés  en él.

_Siempre… siempre…_  se repetía  Hajime en  su cabeza, mientras observaba  desde la  ventana de la enorme  habitación  el  desolado paisaje, las acciones de Oikawa lo descolocaban, ¿A que venía tanto interés? ¿Por qué insistía en cuidarle? ¿Era acaso una  forma de atacar  su psique? Chasqueaba  su lengua  enfurruñado mientras veía los guardias del  palacio. Escapar era  algo imposible considerando el nivel de seguridad.

 

 El  rey  demonio dejó de  aparecer durante una semana,  esbirros llevaban alimentos  y algunos libros a  Hajime en ausencia  de Tooru. Los días  nunca habían parecido  tan largos y aburridos para Hajime.

 

“Iwa chan, despierta.”  Canturreó el castaño, “¿Me extrañaste?”  dijo con voz  suave mientras descansaba su cabeza  en el pecho del moreno. “Yo si lo hice, demasiado.” Agregó mientras  Iwaizumi abría  con pesadez los ojos. “¿Quieres saber  que hice  esta  semana?” Oikawa cerró los ojos  y escuchó fascinado el latido del corazón de Iwaizumi. “Sabes, escuché de un  viejo hechicero que si comes el corazón de un dragón podría ser mortal.”  Dijo con algo  de melancolía y decepción en su voz. “Obviamente no  funcionó.” Agregó  frotándose contra  el pecho de Hajime. Las fuerte manos de Iwaizumi se movieron por inercia a  la  cabellera  castaña para acariciarle, su garganta   y  ojos se cerraron por unos segundos, incapaces de decir  algo  confortante, pensó por un momento en la ironía que  suponía la  situación. Meció la  cabeza en negación  y abrazó a Oikawa  contra  su pecho.

 

“No creo que ser inmortal sea  tan malo.”  Dijo acariciándole sin escuchar  respuesta por parte  del  demonio. “Puedes hacer muchas cosas que los mortales no.” Añadió  el  cabello tratando de levantar el mentón del rey, sus ojo  brillantes lo dejaron sin habla una  vez más. “Eres libre de irte.” Musitó  Oikawa un tanto  vacilante. “¿Realmente  quieres dejarme ir?” preguntó  Hajime  con algo de dolo.  Oikawa movió su cabeza negando mientras mordía su labio inferior.

 

No se  trataba de magia… había algo más que hacia que Hajime, el honorable caballero que había guiado a  miles de soldados  a derrocar reinos corruptos a sucumbir  ante el rey demonio. Si bien había en el rostro del moreno rastros de su orgullo mancillado, un brillo de auténtica  curiosidad aparecía en sus  orbes  verdes, una  curiosidad que no podía ser  saciada más que con su tacto, con sus sentidos íntegros. Contempló el rostro abatido de Oikawa y guiado por un  impulso que iba más  allá de lo comprensible unió sus  labios  con los  del demonio.

 

Continuará.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
